


Best Mate's Merry Corm-mas

by SilverCowGirl



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Cormoran Strike Loves Robin Ellacott, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Merry Corm-mas Writing Prompts 2020, sharing food
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCowGirl/pseuds/SilverCowGirl
Summary: This is my second time at writing a whole month of 100 word posts and I plan to be a success in completing it this time.Thanks go out to thegreendress at Tumblr for the 2020 Merry Corm-mas Drabble prompts.These will connect to each other, at least in the first 10 or so, then we'll see where it goes.And oh yes, these first several are pure fluff.  I hope to get into something else as time goes on.I'm finding I'm addicted to these two and I've got a lot bigger story in the works with several chapters I'll be working on.  It's such fun to write about them!
Relationships: Ilsa Herbert & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 17
Kudos: 45





	1. I Hope You're Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Walking leisurely, arm in arm, toward Denmark Street just after having champagne at the Ritz for Robin's birthday.

Strike gave Robin a penetrating look, “I hope you’re happy.”

She, in turn, returned the look, “Yes, truly happy. Best birthday ever and the celebration isn’t even over yet.”

Continuing on, she added softly, “You’ve outdone yourself, Strike.”

“That’s what I meant to do. Certainly wasn’t much of a reach to top what I’d done before.”

They’d naturally come to a halt in front of the Tottenham, turning toward one another, close enough to barely touch.

“Fancy some chips and a pint?” Hesitating only briefly, he blurted, “I’ve decided to woo you, m’lady.” 

“With chips and a pint?” Robin yelped, laughing.


	2. Prove It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on from yesterday...

Robin gave Strike a meaningful look, then teased, “Prove it.”

“Ah, now you’ve done it.”

“Done what?” with a more pronounced Yorkshire accent as she continued to banter with Strike.

“You’re giving me a challenge. You’re well aware I can’t resist a good challenge.”

Robin merely smiled, insides fluttering something fierce. Truthfully, she could hardly catch her breath at the look he gave her. She had always suspected there was something about Cormoran Blue Strike that many women couldn’t resist and she was about to have the full force of his attention on her, his romantic attention, no less.


	3. I'm Not Doing This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on from the last two days...

“I’m not doing this…I’m not doing this…JUST because of the challenge, you know,”

Strike held out a chip for her to take a bite. He watched her lips open, then close over the morsel he’d offered.

“Really?” Robin was thinking, _Best to use my tried and true interrogation technique here. I’ll just stay quiet a bit longer and see what he reveals_.

“I’ve known that you could seriously disrupt my equilibrium since that first day you arrived in the office, you realize that don’t you? I’ve had to force myself not to think about it. You weren’t available, were you?”


	4. Do You Regret It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Ch 1, 2, and 3.

“Do you regret it?” her voice husky and oh so quiet. _Feels a bit like some of our heart-to-heart talks over a bottle of liquor, but we haven’t had that much drink tonight._ She realized she was holding her breath.

“Never,” his voice fairly vibrated with emotion. “It’s given me time to change, to be a better version of myself.” _Time to become best mates, a solid foundation on which to build more_ , he thought. “It might sound a bit … I dunno, I had to learn how to have a healthy relationship with a woman…and you’ve taught me that.”


	5. Why Are You Up So Early?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Ch 4

Early the next morning, after a perfectly wonderful evening with Strike, the first text arrived.

Strike: Why are you up so early?

Robin: My phone just woke me.

Strike: Like to go for breakfast?

Robin: Sure, I'd hate to burn daylight.

Strike: Pick you up in 30

Robin: Where are we going?

Strike: Surprise, dress comfortable. Please… plan to be gone for the day if you can.

Robin: Definitely.

She smiled, _I’m floating. Strike saying 'please' again_. Across the room, unnoticed, the donkey balloon danced a little jig as Robin quickly slipped out from under the covers and headed to the shower.


	6. Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Ch 5

Once they were on the road in Strike’s BMW, he asked Robin if she wanted to drive. 

“How can I when I don’t know where we’re going?” she asked pertly. _I know he doesn’t like to use the SATNAV, but he doesn’t seem to be reading a map either!_

Once she was behind the wheel, Strike was able to stretch his leg out and she was glad he was more comfortable. She loved driving and was feeling very light and hopeful. 

After a few turns, she exclaimed, “Again? I’ll bet it’s Skegness we’re going to visit."

“Right in one, Detective,” laughed Strike.


End file.
